Time Heals
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: Time heals all wounds. Letty picks up the pieces after the events in "The Reason."
1. Six Months Later

**Six months later**

Zan took a deep breath and grabbed his skate board. "Dude, don't do this." Evan said grabbing his shirt.

"It's cool man." Zan smiled wryly.

"C'mon Ortiz. Don't bitch out." Roger Stone and his friends laughed. "Gonna run home to your Momma."

Zan flicked him off and climbed the top of the steps trailing his fingers along the rail. Roger Stone and his friends were being jerks. Zan wanted to shut up the older boys. They dared him to skateboard down the rail of the public library steps.

He took a deep breathe it was put up or shut up. Letty had always taught him to stand by his convictions and never back down. This was one of those moments for him. At the top of the steps Zan tightened his helmet straps. Mia had made him wear it. She wanted him to wear the knee and elbow pads too, but Letty told her that she didn't' want him to look like a pussy with all those pads. Mia wouldn't budge on the helmet.

He dropped the board and got on. He pushed forward giving him enough momentum to jump on the rail. He made the jump and slide down the rail. As he traveled he felt the adrenaline rush the feeling that you're impervious to everything, for those brief seconds he was free. He didn't stick the landing and flew forward hitting the ground somewhat hard.

"Damn." Roger yelled. He went over to Zan. "You alright Ortiz? That was pretty bad ass." He helped him up. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Zan looked at his elbows they were pretty bloody so were his knees. "My Aunt Mia is gonna to kill me." He winced as he looked at his elbows.

"Dude you should really get that looked at." Evan added grossed out.

Zan nodded and bump fist with the guys. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, later Ortiz." Roger said shaking his head. "That kid is crazy." He said walking over to his group of friends.

Zan hopped on his skateboard and headed home. He got off the board when he was a house away. There was a large man smoking a cigarette standing in front of his house. He looked back at Zan when he heard him approached. "What happened to you?" The man asked.

"I fell off my board, doing a trick." Zan noticed that the blood was running down his arms. He wiped his arm off with his shirt tail. He studied the man's face. There was something familiar about him.

"You know if Mia Toretto still lives here?" He asked pointing at the house.

Zan nodded. "Yeah, me and my Mom live here too."

He stepped closer to Zan leaning down to talk to him eye level. "Your Mom?" The man laughed. "Whose your mother kid?"

Zan made a face. "Whose your mom?"

The man laughed again and put out his cigarette. He stared at the house again. "How's she doing?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. She's home." Zan pushed by him and climbed the few steps to the house. He opened the door and looked back. "You coming?"

The man nodded and followed Zan. "Aunt Mia!" Zan yelled throwing his skateboard in the hall closet. "There's a tattoo guy outside looking for you."

Mia came out the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Do you have to yell?" Mia noticed his bloody elbows. "What happened?"

"Fell off my board." He smiled wryly.

Mia shook her head. "I swear you are more like your parents everyday...Don't bleed on my floor. I'm getting the first aid kit." She shortly returned with the kit.

She started tending to his elbows. "What were you saying about some guy looking for me." She asked as she wiped away the blood.

"He's standing on the front lawn."

"Did he tell you his name?"  
"No."

Mia scrunched her face up. "What did he look like?" She placed a giant band aid one elbow.

"I dunno" He shrugged. "Big and hairy and he had this wicked scar wrapping around his arm."

Mia looked at the boy frozen. "What?"

"A scar it wrapped around his arm."

Mia slowly stood up and went to the door. "Vince?" She croaked out.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, Mia."

Tears were falling from Mia's face. "Oh my god." She jumped in his arms.

"Good to see you too." He laughed. They hugged in the middle of the lawn for a while. "You gonna let go."

Mia shook her head. "No. Never again."

The sound of a car door slamming broke them of their trance. "Shut up Leon before I kick your ass." Letty shouted.

Leon laughed. "I would love to see your fat ass try to catch me." He pulled the groceries from the back.

They both froze at the sight of Vince on the lawn. "Look who it is. Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon shouted. The two men hugged.

"Course he would show up round dinner time." Letty replied beaming.

Vince pulled away from Leon and got a good look at Letty. "Damn girl you swallow a Mini Cooper?"

Letty smiled. "Shut up for I have to kick your ass too." Vince picked her up as he hugged her.

He put her down after a while. "Who did this to you?" He said looking at her up and down.

"Dom."

Vince arched his eyebrow. "He around?" His voice cracking.

Letty shook her head. "He's back in Lompac."

Vince looked shocked. "He, he..."

Letty laughed. "Don't stress about it, man. I'll tell you everything later. But, right now I'm craving a peanut butter, pickle and banana sandwich." Letty wrapped her arm around his. "Mia, Zan home?"

"Yeah and he banged up his elbows pretty bad. I told you to get him elbow pads."

Letty rolled her eyes. "She still Momma Mia." She said to Vince patting him on the back.

"Alexander!" Letty shouted when she got in the house.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Now I see where he gets it."

Zan came down the steps. "Come here. There someone I want to introduce you to."

"Vincent this is my boy Alexander Vincent."

"Did I miss something?" He said playfully.

"You wish." She elbowed him in the side.

"How you doing, big man."

"Good." Zan said leaning against the stair railings. "So you're Vince?"

Vince laughed. He noticed that Zan was a doppelganger for Dom except he had his mother's eyes. "Yeah I'm Vince."

Zan smiled and bumped fist with Vince. "Nice to finally meet you, man."

Vince smiled. "I like this kid. Got a good name too. Alexander Vincent." He looked at Mia and winked. "So, whens dinner?"

Letty locked arms with him. "Still same old V always hungry. C'mon I'll fix you a pre dinner snack."

Mia had thrown out the idea of making dinner and decided to order in Chinese. She wanted to be in the conversations that everyone was having not stuck in the kitchen. She hung up the phone and looked at her family. Vince and Leon both had Corona's in their hands laughing. Lindsay was snapping pictures of everyone. Zan and Austin playing video games joking with each other. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"All we're missing is Dom and Jess, eh?" Letty said standing next to her.

Mia nodded and wiped her eyes. "I never knew how much I missed this. Everyone together." Mia looked at Letty in the eyes. "We're a family again."

"Yeah girl."

The doorbell rang and Zan hopped up. "That was quick." Letty told Mia. As Zan opened the door Letty remembered that Brian was coming over for dinner. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

Brian gave a quick hug to Zan and walked in further in the house.

Leon froze and looked at Letty and Mia and back to the blond. Vince looked in the direction of Leon, Mia, and Letty's eyes. He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"What the fuck is he doing here." He stalked over and stood in front of Zan.

"Austin why don't you and Zan go pick up some ice cream." Letty handed Austin some money not breaking her eyes from Vince and Brian.

"Ok." Austin replied nervously.

"Mom?" Zan turned to Letty. He knew they were going to have at 'talk' and it was going to be a serious one because she was sending him away.

"It's cool, Kiddo." She went and kissed him on the forehead. "Just go with Austin, ok?"

Zan nodded. "See ya, Brian."

Brian rubbed his head. "Bye Zan." His eyes were still locked on Vince.

"Vince you still gonna be here when we get back?" Zan asked.

"Yeah kid. I ain't gonna anywhere."

Both Brian and Vince didn't make a move or sound until they heard Austin pulling off. Vince's fist were balled at his sides. He was going to make Brian bleed. It wasn't until he felt Mia's hand intertwine with his did he calm down a bit. He looked down at his hand and hers.

"A lot of things have change V." Letty told him. "Give him a chance."

Vince huffed. "And if I don't like what the busta has to say..." He said getting in Letty's face.

She smirked. She had missed Vince and his gruffness. "Just listen Baby Bear."

He nodded in response and allowed Mia to led him to the couch. "Talk Spillner."

"First off it's O'Conner. Spillner was my undercover name." Brian told him. He went on to tell Vince about everything since the heist and after the heist. How he gave Dom his car, his time in Miami, helping Letty clear Dom's name, and how Mia forgave him for breaking her heart. Vince seemed to listen soaking in the last nine years of Brian's life. He still was pissed, but he couldn't be so mad after all he did save his life and protected his family. Vince stood up and smiled then punched him in the gut.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while."

Letty arched her eyebrow. "Better?"

Vince smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes." The doorbell rang and his smile got bigger. "Food here."

Austin and Zan came up not long after the delivery man with the ice cream. Zan knew that something had happened the way everyone was quiet. He looked at his Mom, she looked happy, but Zan wasn't sure if it was because of the food. She was pregnant with his twin sisters. He was pretty excited about being a big brother. But things were tough for his mother without his father around. She would cry at night when she thought no one was listening. She would get sad sometimes but whenever he would ask her about it, she just smile and kiss him on the forehead and tell him hormones. His Mom was tough, but sometimes Zan wished she would stop being so tough and just be. She carried too much on her shoulders, even when they were moving a lot she was always the one to handle everything. She told his father when to stop, which hotels to stay in. She told him that they should slow down, put him in school allow him to have a life. He knew everything that she did was for him.

"Hey, Kiddo." Letty grabbed a control. "What we playing." Letty sat on the couch next to her son. She folded her legs under her.

"Resident Evil."

"That the one with the Zombies?"

"Yeah."

"You ok, Mom?"

"I'm ok Zan."

"Really? Don't just say that cause you don't think I can't handle the truth. I'm not a little baby anymore."

Letty laid the controller down and looked at her son. He was growing up too fast for her liking, but he was growing into this amazing person. He was sweet, funny, smart, loving, and had the need for adrenaline. He got his fix in more constructive ways than her and Dom did. He was into sports, surfing, skateboarding, and baseball. She was proud of the young man he was becoming. "I know you're not a baby." She nudged him. "But I just want you to be a kid. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"But I worry about you."

"You don't have to."

Zan shrugged. "I can't help it, you're my Mom. Es mi corazón."

"Y usted es el mío."

"Hey, Let I'ma head out." Brian said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You alright?"

He nodded. "They seem happy." He pointed to Vince and Mia. They were at the table with the others. Mia had her arms wrapped around Vince's laughing.

Letty smiled. "You don't have to go you know."  
"So we still on for surfing then hit the cages later?" He said ignoring Letty's statement turning his attention to Zan.

"Yeah man."

Brian kissed Letty's cheek. "See ya." He playfully punched Zan. "Be ready at 5."

"Me? I'm the one that always have to call to drag you outta bed." Zan laughed.

"Whatever man." Brian replied leaving the house.

Brian was the first to go then Leon and Lindsay said good night and left. Austin was next heading downstairs to his room. Mia tried to stay up but sleep overtook her. Vince carried her up to her room. Zan went to bed after Mia since he had to get up early for his day with Brian. Letty was the last person up. She cleared off the table of playing cards, popcorn and empty beer bottles. She packed away the left over Chinese food.

"No need for that." Vince said snatching the containers away from Letty.

"Want me to heat it up for ya?"

"Wah?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

Letty shook her head. "You haven't changed." She watched him wolf down the rest of General Tso chicken.

"You have." He pointed with the chop sticks at her belly. "You did a good with the kid. He's a lot like Dom you know."

Letty laid her hands on her belly. "The good parts. The Dom before he lost Frankie."

Vince finished off his food and went to the refrigerator for more. "I still can't get over that you're someone's Mom, Let. " He pulled out a couple of Tupperware containers. "That's some funny shit."

Letty kicked him in the ass. "Whatever, man." She handed Vince a fork.

"Seriously, I'm proud of you. You did good. Real good." He got serious. "And, Mia. Wow. I always knew she wasn't meant for our life. Felt like shit dragging her in on all our mess."

"She not this delicate flower that needs protecting, you know. She's her own woman, strong, and independent who loves her family. Took all this for me to see that."

"I always knew." He shoveled leftover potato salad in his mouth. "So you and the cop what's that all about?"

Letty rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, V."

"Yeah, just friends my ass. I saw the way he was looking at you. The way he's with the kid. He got a lot more on his mind than friendship."

Letty gave him a napkin. "Just give him a chance."

Vince wiped his face but he missed a spot and Letty wiped the remaining food from his face. "Damn, Letty you really are someone's Momma."

She pushed him. "And what about you and Mia? Took you a long time to tuck her in." Letty crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. Vince gave her a wicked smile. "Zan said you were standing in front of the house like a lost puppy looking for her."

"I just wasn't sure if she still be here." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And I dunno it feels different now. Maybe this is my time. You know."

Letty pushed off the counter. "Just don't take so long to make your move this time." She pushed by him. "Night V."

"Night Let."

She popped her head back in the kitchen. "And clean your shit after you're done. This ain't a hotel."

* * *

**AN**

The Snowpocalypse canceled class so you get my new story. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this installment.

Stay warm & safe if you're on the East Coast!

Tonya


	2. Five Years Later

**5 years later**

"You're the last person I expected to be here."

"I'm a traditionalist." Brian quipped.

Dom slightly chuckled and walked over to the passenger side of the door.

"What are you doing man?"

"Getting in the car."

Brian tossed him the keys. "I'm no ones chauffeur."

Dom caught them and walked around. The two drove in silence. Brian fidgeted in his seat, before finally taking a deep breath. "Look about me and Letty..."

"I just got out of prison. Not looking to going back there." Dom said coldly. He tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Dom knew all about O'Conner and Letty. Letty was never the type of person to keep secrets. He was in year three of his sentence when "it just happened". Letty had told him that one day Brain stopped being a friend and became something more. She thought that she owed it to herself to find out what that something more was. Dom was beyond hurt and upset. The only reason why he turned himself in was for her. Everything he did was for her. And she had betrayed him and everything they had together by being with someone who wasn't him. On the other hand he knew that he didn't own Letty and he was facing twenty five years max in Lompoc and it wouldn't be fair for him to ask her to wait. He knew he was being selfish after all it was his fault. Twenty five years was a long time to wait for someone. He practically pushed Brian into her arms. When he left her in the Dominican Republic he lost all claim to her heart and he had the past two years to get use to it.

"She still loves you man. Always will." Brian told him. Dom cut him a look that could kill. Brian shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He thought back to a conversation him and Zan had a couple of months ago. He had found the boy in the middle of the living room one morning with a giant bowl of cereal watching X-Men. The boy had asked him what super ability would he want. At the time Brian had responded super speed. But now he was re thinking his choice. No matter how fast he was Dom would always be faster. That was a fact. But, if he was invisible then Dom wouldn't know where to focus his murderous gazes. Dom gave him another quick glare and returned his steel focus to the road. Being invisible was looking more and more appealing to Brian.

Dom pulled up to the all familiar house. It was still painted white with the red door. He hated to admit it but things looked good at least from the outside. As soon as they got out the car the door swung open and two little hellions flew out. One was dressed in a pink tutu with green rubber boots and the other in jean overalls that had holes in both knees. The pictures Letty gave him didn't do his girls justice. They were beautiful. Rosalia and Gabrielle were an unexpected surprise. "Brian!" The twin in the tutu hopped in Brian's arms. The other just stood and stared down Dom. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Look what Auntie Lindsay gave me." She held out a big bulky pink and green camera that clearly was designed for children. "I can't take pictures like her now." She clicked the camera. "See."

Brian blinked trying to adjust his eyes.

The little girl cocked her head to the side looking at Dom. "Hey I know you."

Dom smiled. "You do. Do you?"

She nodded. "Yep. You're my Daddy aren't you. Momma showed me pictures."

Dom cupped her face. He could feel tears forming. "Yeah I'm your Daddy."

A flash of light blinded him. He rubbed his eyes to focus again. Brian laughed. "Why don't you go and get your Mom."

"Okay." She slid down Brian and ran back in the house.

The other girl stood quietly by Brian. Dom knew the look on the little girl's face. It was the same look Letty would have when she was deciding if she was going to tolerate a person or punch them in the face. Her face held the later. He bent down to her eye level.

"Hi." The girl jumped back and ran the other way.

"Sorry, man. Bug a little shy. She'll come around." Brian patted Dom on the shoulder. Dom looked at him with murder in his eyes. He felt like he was losing his family to Brian. He was there when the twins were born holding Letty's hand. There when they took there first steps, spoke their first words. He was a father figure to his son. Coaching his little league team. Buying his first suit for his first school dance. Giving him the talk. Those were things that Dom should have been doing.

"Dominic." Letty called from the doorway. She stood there with her arms crossed and a big smile on her face. Bug was peeking behind her legs still staring him down.

Dom had seen Letty a week ago when she came to visit. But now outside of the prison walls she couldn't of looked more beautiful to him. He had to catch his breath. "Leticia."

She walked over to him and gave him a big bear hug. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He squeezed her a little tighter just to make sure that all this was real. He was out of Lompac and with his family.

Brian cleared his throat. "I'm going to pick up Zan from practice." He was feeling like a third wheel in all this. He knew when Dom got home things were going to be weird.

Letty sensed how uncomfortable that Brian was feeling. "Okay." She smiled. " Hey Dom, why don't you go inside. There's plenty of beer in the frig." She pointed to the back.

Dom nodded and slowly made his way into the house. Letty watched until he was in before she approached Brian. "How was the ride?"

"Quiet."

Letty nodded. "Dom never was a man for words. Just give it time. He'll come around."

Brian scoffed. "He'll never come around that you and me are together. He still loves you. He loves his children."

Letty fell into Brian's chest. "He doesn't have a choice." She wrapped her arms round his waist.

Brian kissed the top of her head. "I'm taking the transfer." He said barely over a whisper.

Letty stepped back. "What?" She spat.

Brian pulled her back to him. "You and Dom have a lot of history. You have children together. You need to see how you really feel about him. I don't want you to look five, eight years down the road and realize that you've made a mistake. Take the time, Let. See how you feel."

"I know how I feel Brian. Why are you pushing this?"

He took a deep breath and rested his chin on the top her her head. "You're the one who hesitated, Letty."

She tried to break free of his grasp so she could look him in the face, but he held on tighter. "Let. Go."

"No."

"Brian."

He loosen his grip and looked down on her. Brian loved Letty and he had asked her to marry him and she hesitated. He knew that no matter how much he loved her he would always be in Dom's shadow. It was too much for him. "I've already put in the paper work. It's a done deal. Take the time Letty. See how you feel."

"Why D.C.?" She asked fighting back the tears.

Brian got in his car. "Cause I can't watch you with him." The door slammed and he drove away.

Letty took a deep breath. Brian was right on some level she still loved Dom they had a lot more than history together. He was always in her thoughts no matter how much she willed him not to be. She wanted to move on, to rebuild her life. She was taken back when Brian had asked her to marry her. Letty didn't believe in marriage. She always have and when she told Brian that he had taken the wrong way. She was rejecting him. In some way she was. Hiding behind her "no marriage" rule. Letty always knew if she was going to break her "no marriage" rule it would be with Dominic Torretto. She stuff her hands in her pocket it was then she realized that Bug was still outside with them. She picked the four year old up. "Hey Bug."

"Why you crying?" She wiped her mother's face.

Letty planted a big sloppy kiss on the girls cheek. "Ewe Momma." The girl wiped her face.

"You didn't just wipe my kiss did you?"

The girl giggled as she shook her head. "No."

"I think you did... and you know what that means?"

The girl tried to free herself of her mother's hold but had not luck. "No tickles!" Letty tickled the girl and she laughed uncontrollably. "No tickles! Help me Lia!" Bug screamed.

Lia flew out the house and attacked Letty with tickles. "Oh know you didn't!" Letty bent down and grabbed Lia in her arms and tickled both of the girls. The girls laughed feverishly. Then they tackled Letty to the ground and got on top her her tickling. Letty followed in the uncontrollable laughter with her girls. She looked up and saw Dom smiling down on them. "Hey Lia, Bug, your Dad looks like he needs a good tickle doesn't he?"

Dom backed up with his hand up. "Letty." He warned.

"Get him." Letty and the girls tickled attacked Dom. His laughter was more of a raspy roar. He fell to the ground with the girls and Letty tickling so hard he couldn't breath.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Dom yelled.

Letty laughed and got up. The girls still were tickling him. "Ok you two. Let him up." They let up after a while both grinning ear to ear.

Dom sat up in the grass and looked at his girls. Letty had sent pictures, wrote letters, but nothing compared to actually seeing them. They were beautiful his Leticia, Rosalia and Gabrielle. The twins looked just like Letty dark hair and eyes. They were forces of nature according to Letty. Lia was a free spirit. She dance to a drummer of her own beat. She was going through her ballerina meteorologist fazed. Letty had wrote him that she wanted to be a meteorologist after she read the book "Cloudy with a Side of Meatballs" and Mia had gotten both girls in ballet. Bug or Gabrielle was a little Letty in every since of the way. She was the only one of their kids that showed interest in cars. She would sit and watch with wonder as Letty, Vince, or Leon worked on cars. Asking a million questions about what they were doing or why. She was the quietest of the two. Lia talked enough for the both of them. Bug had got her nickname because her favorite movie wad Herbie the Love Bug. She watched it every night since she was two before she went to bed. But nothing Letty wrote could compare to actually seeing his girls in the flesh.

"Dom!" Mia yelped as she hopped flew out the car. She was still dressed in her scrubs hair tied back. He ran into his sisters arms. "You're home."

Dom felt a large hand on his back. "Hey dawg."

Dom turned his love over to Vince. When Letty told him that Vince had showed up he felt a great release knowing that his best friend was ok. He was surprised when Letty told him that Vince and Mia had gotten together. But she assured him that they were the real deal. He kissed his long time friend on the forehead. "Vince, brother how you doing."

"Good, man." He took Mia's hand. "Real good."

Dom smiled in agreement. "I can see that. Be good to her. I would hate to mess up your other arm." He teased.

Mia rolled her eyes. Vince kissed her hand. "Of course, Big brother."

Leon and Lindsay pulled up after Mia and Vince. Leon was the first to get out. There was clicking going on. "Damn it woman." Leon said. "Look you got Lil Bit doing it too." Leon laughed hugging Dom. "Good to have you home."

Lindsay took another shot of the men hugging and Lia followed suit. "Hey Dom, welcome home." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was another click from Lia's pink camera. "You get a good one Lil Bit?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep Auntie Lindsay." Lia replied smiling from ear to ear. She continued on her picture taking spree.

"All this pictures are sweet and nice, but I'm ready to eat." Vince clapped his hands together and patted Dom on the back. "C'mon on brotha the grill is calling your name."

**

Brian leaned against his car and watched Zan practice. The kid had a god given talent. His life had taken an unexpected turn, he never thought he fall for Letty of all people or how much he loved her kids. They had been a major part of his life the last five years. Kissing boo boos, teaching the girls to ride a bike, watching them open Christmas presents, and just watching them grow into little people. Being with Zan when he pitch his first no hitter, waking up the crack of dawn surfing, and just talking to him were the things Brian cherished most. Zan came up running up to him. "Hey Bri."

"How was practice?" Brian unlocked the trunk. He heard the thud of Zan's baseball bag hit the trunk.

"Good." Zan made a move to get in the car when Brian locked it.

"Shoes."

Zan shook his head and took off his shoes. He clicked them together to get some of the dirt off. "You're worst than Mom."

Brian unlocked the door and let him in. "Respect the car."

"Whatever."

Brian sat in the car for a moment.

"We going or just sit here?"

"Your Dad's home."

Zan looked out the window. "Oh."

"There's something else I have to tell you." Brian paused a moment. It was harder than he expected. "I got a job in Homeland Security."

Zan smiled excited. "That's cool. So what you're gonna be tracking down Bin Laden and stuff?"

Brian chuckled. "Not exactly. But, the job is in D.C."

"You're moving?"

"Yeah."

"Is it because my Dad back?"

"It's complicated Zan."

"I hate when people say it's complicated. What's that's supposed to mean?" He turned to Brian glaring at him. "Did you even ask her?"

"Zan."

"You didn't did you?"

"I know your upset, but it's for the best. Your mother needs time to sort out her feelings for you Dad. I can't be here when she does that." Brian tried to put his hand on Zan shoulder but the boy shrugged away.

"Whatever. Can we go." Zan snapped.

Brian sighed and started the car it was going to be another long ride with a Toretto.

When they got home Zan grabbed his bag and stormed up the steps to the house. Brian knew that he would take it bad him leaving. They had become close over the years, Zan was his right hand man. But Letty wasn't his only reason for leaving. He knew that Zan and Dom couldn't have a relationship if he was around. Zan needed to know the man his father was. The man that Brian respected so much. He sighed deeply as Zan stormed up the stairs. After Zan had disappeared to the top floor he joined everyone outside.

"O'Conner grab a Corona." Leon greeted him.

Brian took a beer from the cooler. "Smells good out here." He smiled taking a swig of beer.

Letty saw Brian come outside. He was deliberately avoiding her. Making small talk with everyone. After a few minutes Letty grew impatient. She stalked over to him. "Where's Zan?" Letty asked.

"He's upstairs." He looked at Letty. "I told him."

"Fuck." Letty shook her head and left the barbecue.

Zan sat in his room buffing his surf board. It didn't need it but he had to keep busy, too many things were changing too fast. His Dad was back and Brian was leaving. He couldn't process it. What would it mean for him and his sister. There were soft knocks on the other side of the door. Zan got up and unlocked the door. "Come in Mom." He told her.

Letty came in silently. Zan sat at his desk and turned on his laptop. Letty watched him. Trying to look busy and ignoring the elephant in the room was a trait that he had picked up from Brian. A trait Letty hated. She sat on the bed hanging her head down. "Brian told you huh?"

"I don't get why he has to leave." He hit the keyboard keys harder than necessary.

"Brian has his reasons. All we can to is go with them."

"He wanted to marry you."

"I know."

Zan turned around and looked at her. "He asked you?"

Letty sighed. "Yeah, a week ago."

"Why didn't you say yes. Don't you love Brian."

"Yes, I love Brian, Zan. It's not so black and white. I love your father too."

Zan put down his stuff and sat by Letty. "I really liked Brian."

"I know you do. You know just because he's moving doesn't mean he's going to stop being there for you."

"I know, but it's not the same as him being here."

"I'm going to miss him too."

"So are you and Dad going to get back together?"

"I don't know, Zan." Letty paused to think. "How bout I make a deal with you. We take things slow with your Dad. No big moves. Get to know each other again. You, me, your sisters and Dad. See where life takes us."

Zan nodded. "Ok."

Letty gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "C'mon, Your Aunt Mia had to threaten Vince not to eat your chicken."

Dom was waiting for Letty and Zan to come down on the couch. He was resting his head in his hands.

"Hey Dad." The boy said quietly.

Dom stood up and looked at his son. He hadn't seen him since his school play when he played the tin man. He had grown considerable. What Letty had wrote him the girls loved him, but Zan was too focus on his sports to really care. He was totally opposite of him when he was that age. Dom smiled from ear to ear. "Son."

Letty nudge Zan forward. He lurched forward and awkwardly hugged Dom. "Glad you're back."

Dom held tighter. "Glad to be back."

Zan pulled away first. He looked at Letty. "Go on before Vince eats your food."

"K." He turned back to Dom and went outside.

Dom watched him go. "Not what I had in mind."

"Give him time, Dom. He's just upset that Brian leaving."

"Brian leaving?"

"Yeah, he got a job in DC and he's taking it."

"I'm sorry, Letty."

Letty snorted. "Yeah I'm sure." She went for the door when Dom stopped her.

"I made my peace with you and Brian. I just want you to be happy." He rubbed his head. "And to be with my kids."

Letty smiled slightly and took his hand. "They're going to love you. They just need time to get to know you."

* * *

**A/N**

**PrincessCheese **this was for your cheating skank heart. I wanted Letty & Brian together I even hinted at it my other story, but I couldn't do it. I love Dotty. At least I got them together for a couple of paragraphs.

**starfie192486** don't worry about Zan he isn't going crazy, that stunt was actually something my nephew did. I asked him what possessed him to skateboard down the railings he just shrugged & said it looked like fun. Kids. And I suck at POVs, I like writing omnipresent. I tired once but didn't like it.

**Everyone else** thanks for reading & reviewing hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time. This story is only a few chapters long, just glimpses of their lives. Thanks.

Tonya :)


	3. Three Years Later

**Three years later**

Letty got out the car and sighed. Today was her birthday, 37 a number she wasn't looking forward to. She smiled slightly when she saw the curtained move. She told Mia a thousand times she didn't want a party, but telling Mia not to throw her a surprise party is like telling a mountain to move, totally fruitless. She slammed the door and sighed preparing herself to act surprised. She found out about the party three months ago. Vince had let it slip. That man couldn't keep a secret to save his life. She didn't know who was worst him or the twins. She felt the warm embrace of a man behind her.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned back into him. "Thanks."

"37, that's almost 40."

She elbowed him in the gut. He laughed and turned her around. "Always playing dirty aren't you."

She smiled. "There's no other way to play." She pulled him in a hug. "Missed you man."

"Missed you too."

He pulled her back to look at her. She still had an intensity that radiated from her eyes, and a smile that stopped his heart even after all this time. He still loved her, but they both moved on. He didn't regret his decision to leave, he did what he thought was best. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt to leave, because it did. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He smiled brilliantly back at her.

"How's Eva?" She asked leaning against the car.

He blushed, Eva the other woman. He had met her a week after he left. She was his rebound from Letty. But somewhere along the way she became more than a rebound, she became his life. "Good. She wanted to come but couldn't get out of work." Letty nodded and looked back to the house. He laughed. "Surprise party?"

"Mia and her damn parties." Letty mumbled. She took his hand. "Come on O'Conner, let's act surprised." She said in false upbeat voice.

"V?"

"Yeah man can't hold damn water."

Letty looked around the yard at her family and friends. Everyone that mattered to her was in her yard joking, laughing, and celebrating her. It was overwhelming. Danny was flirting with Allison which she thought was hilarious. He had been trying to get her to go out with him for years. He even cut his hair, because he thought she liked it. Vince, Leon, and Brian were sipping on Coronas playing horse shoes. Her Abuelta was struggling to wipe the latest edition to the family Wes' dirty face. The 16 month old was wiggling trying to get free. Doogie and Bug were occupied with the latest import that they were planing to modify. Lindsay and Lia were busy taking pictures of everything and everyone. Remy and his latest "lady" were sitting at the picnic table joking around with Hector, Stacy, and Miguel. Tego and Don were going at it. Those two never stopped. Han laughed uncontrollably at the two with his arm around a pretty brunette. Zan, Cody, Ian, and Evan were throwing the football around. Amber was watching from the porch steps rubbing Runner's ears lazily. She burst out in laughter when Evan fell into the bush trying to catch the ball. Dom was manning the grill yelling at Mia to hurry up. She came out eventually carrying some more food. She yelled at Zan and the boys to help. Finally Mia had wrangled everyone at the picnic tables. Evan was the first one to reach for the food.

"Evan since you were the first one to reach for the food you have to say grace." Dom told him.

The other teenage boys laughed. Evan blushed. "Do I have to Mr. T?"

Dom crossed his arms. "No one eats until grace is said."

All eyes were on the sixteen year old. He sighed deeply. "Ok, um thank you God for bringing all together to celebrate Ms. Letty's birthday. Thanks for the great food, and great friends. Amen." He looked at Dom for approval. The older man smiled and began to dig in the food.

"That was real sweet Evan." Mia said smiling.

After most of the food was devoured Mia came out the house with a large birthday cake. Letty rolled her eyes at the candles. "Did you have to put so many candles on it." Letty said wincing a bit.

Mia nodded as she sat the cake down. "What ever do you mean?" She said innocently. "Now blow out the candles." Mia ordered.

Letty rolled her eyes and pulled back her hair. She inhaled deeply then let out a massive blow across the cake. The candles flickered out.

"What you wish for Momma?" Lia asked bouncing around.

Letty wrapped her arms around the eight year old. "I wished for the tickles to stop."

Lia looked up at her mother confused. "Huh?" She said smiling from ear to ear.

Letty assaulted her with tickles until they were both on the ground laughing along with Bug and Wes who joined in on the fun.

Everyone had said their goodbyes taking cake and left overs. The yard and kitchen cleared away. Letty flopped down on the sofa exhausted by the days events. She loved her family but they were exhausting. Especially her Abuelita. The woman didn't know how to let anything go. She always asked when her and Dom were going to get married.

Wes climbed on the sofa beside her curling up in her lap breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled down at her little boy. Wesley was another unexpected surprise. He happened the night that Letty and Dom said that they were going to "talk" about their relationship. Talking was something that Letty and Dom never did very well.

"Momma can we watch a movie?" Lia asked staring at the DVD case.

"Sure." She replied. "Pick something out."

Lia browsed the DVD collection then frowned. "What do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter, Lia." Letty shrugged shutting her eyes.

"Didn't Doogie get you a bunch of movies?" Dom asked coming down the stairs. He went to the kitchen table to get the movies.

Lia plopped beside her and dug in the bad. "Tyrannosaurus Azteca?" Lia asked pulling out the movie.

Letty laughed. "Yeah that sounds good."

Lia hopped up and put the movie in. "Go get your sister." Dom told her.

"Bug! Movie!" Lia yelled at the bottom of the steps.

Dom shook his head. "I said get your sister not yell."

Lia smiled and grabbed a pillow from the sofa and laid down on the floor. Bug came down and sat between her parents and little brother.

"Dom get the lights." Letty ordered.

He was about to get up when Zan came back home. Letty leaned her head back. "Thought you and the boys were going to hang out?"

He shrugged and sat down of the floor. He leaned his head against the couch. "Nah. What we watching?"

"Tyrannosaurus Azteca." Lia told him.

Zan rolled his eyes. "Do we own any normal movies?"

Dom chuckled. Letty hit her son shoulder with her knee. "This is a normal movie." She paused a moment. "So did Amber get home ok?"

Zan looked up at her and smiled. "We're just friends, Mom."

"Uh huh. You know me and your Dad were just friends." She said air quoting just friends.

"And look how that turned out." He teased.

"Hey you're here, aren't you?"

Dom arched his eye brow at Letty. "Watch you're movie, Letty." He said laughing.

Letty woke up to the blue light of the television. The intro screen to the movie was playing. She grabbed the remote from the end table and switched to the television. She flipped through the channels aimlessly. She stopped at a young preacher. His Bible clutched to his chest looking towards Heaven. "God works in mysterious ways... we may never know the reason behind his divine nature. But, he never gives us more than we can handle."

Letty fighting off sleep laughed. She remember her Abuelita telling her something like that once before. She looked at her family sprawled out the living room. Bug curled up in Dom's lap. Her head buried in his chest. Wes was passed out between her and Dom. Zan was stretched out on the floor face first in a pillow. Lia was using her brother's back as a pillow. Dom slept soundly holding tight to Bug. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for sticking with me sorry if "scared" any of you. But the whole Brian & Letty thing was something I wanted to do but like I said Dom & Letty are like peanut butter & banana they just belong together. Thanks for reading & reviewing.

Tonya


	4. Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

Zan opened the door slowly and peeped his head in. "Decent?"

"No but you can come in anyway."

Zan laughed and entered the little room where his mother was being kept. Letty had a wide smile across her face.

"What?" Zan asked cocking his head to the side smiling.

"Can't a woman admire her work. Come here."

He did as he was told. Letty adjusted his tie and smooth down his jacket. "You look good."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He teased. "You ready?"

Letty took a deep breath. "No. Yes. Do I have a choice."

Zan laughed and took her hand. "C'mon Mom."

When they entered the room the music started up. Letty never thought that she would want a traditional wedding. Let alone any sort of wedding. One night her and Dom were cleaning up after dinner. And she just asked him to marry her. She blurted it out while he was elbow deep in dirty dish water. She had went all out string quartet, white calla lilies, a church, priest, and a white wedding gown.

Zan locked arms with her and walked her down the isle. She saw her girls Rosalia and Gabrielle in their matching lilac bridesmaid dresses, Stacy and Allison had the same version of dress as the girls but much shorter. Letty laughed at Mia who was already balling. Thank God for water proof makeup. Lindsay smiled handing Mia a tissue. Then she turned her attention to her boys. Vince looked nervous, but handsome in his suit. He kept adjusting his tie. Leon hit him on the back. Mouthing the words stay still. Austin kept a steal focus on the back of Leon's head. Then her little man Wesley stood looking around trying to see what mischievousness he could get into. Just as he was about to bolt Leon grabbed hold of him. Brian stood stoically with his hands behind his back. Then she looked at him. He was unaware of what was going on around him his focus was on her. Zan and her reached the end of the isle. He lifted the veil and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man." Father Leo asked.

"I do." Zan said in his deep baritone voice. He placed his mother hand in his father's.

"You break her heart. I'll break your neck." He said in a low voice to his father.

Dom laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Dominic and Leticia have decided to write their own vows." Father Leo turned to Dom. "Dominic."

Letty wiped the tears from Dom's face, but it didn't do any good they kept coming. "You once told me that life had a way of changing one's plan. And life has changed our plans more than once. This is a long time coming, but we got here. And now that we're here, I'm not letting you go. I love you Leticia." He stressed her name.

Letty rolled her eyes.

"Take Leticia's hand and place the ring on it."

Dom turned to Vince who pulled the ring from his pocket. Vince wore a ridiculous smile on his face as he handed Dom the ring. Then his eyes locked with Mia and he winked.

"Now Leticia take Dominic's hand." She took his massive hand in hers.

"I've loved you since you bravely protected me from zombies." Dom laughed. "We never did anything normal. We fought hard and loved even harder. You're my best friend, lover, father of my kids, my partner in crime." She placed the ring on Dom's finger. "Better not take that off."

The continued with the ceremony. Father Leo gave a short sermon before he took Letty's and Dom's hands in his. "Now I would like to introduced for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Toretto. Kiss your bride, son." Dom didn't have to be told twice to kiss Letty.

The DJ was playing Lauren Hill and Bob Marley's "Turn Your Lights Down Low" Dom and Letty were swaying slowing to the Reggie song. She rested her head on his shoulder and his hands traveled up and down her sides. They were in their own little world, everyone and everything forgotten. Dom whispered rapped Lauren Hills lyrics in her ear. Letty threw back her head in laughter. Dom silenced her laugh with a deep passionate kiss. They were like that until the song ended.

Zan watched his parents groped each other on the dance floor. He shook his head. They were like a couple of horny teenagers. But, they had always been like that with each other. As long as he could remember. "Mind if I cut in?" Zan asked in the same baritone voice as his father.

"She all yours." Dom gave his son Letty's hand.

He placed his hand on her back, like his father taught him when he was a little boy. He swayed with is mother to the music.

"Amber looks nice."

Zan rolled his eyes and huffed. "Mom, for the last time. Amber and I are just friends."

"Uh huh. Friends. You know me and your father were just friends once."

Zan laughed. "Yeah you keep telling me that." He teased. "It took what 50 years for you guys to work it out."

She pinched his arm. "Watch it. I can still kick your bony ass."

They were quiet again listening to the music around them. "Are you happy?" He looked down in his mother eyes.

"More than ever."

"Usted es mi corazón."

"Te amo también"

Letty danced with Zan for a couple of songs, then Leon, Vince, and Doogie. The last person in line was Brian.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Toretto?" He asked bowing.

Letty laughed and grabbed his hands. "That sounds so crazy."

Brian shook his head. "No, it suits you. Leticia Ortiz Toretto." They swayed together to the music. Just happy to be together as friends. "So I finally figured out my code."

Letty arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

They swayed some more to the music until Letty swatted him on his arm. "You gonna tell me?"

"Of course. My code is life has a way of changing your plans. All you can do is go where it takes you."

She nodded in approval. "That sounds philosophic."

He nodded. "A very wise person told me that once." The music stopped and did also. He hugged her. "Thanks for the dance Mrs. Toretto." He took her hand and lead her over to where Dom was.

Dom beamed. "Thanks for returning my wife." He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Letty's feet were killing her from dancing. She had never dance so much in her life. She plopped down and gulped down some water. She watched all her family and friends dancing, laughing, eating, having a great time. Mia had her feet propped on Vince's lap. He was rubbing them. He must said something to make her blush and she playfully punched him. He caught her wrist as she pulled way and brought her in for a kiss. Vince and Mia had come a long way. She knew that Vince had a thing for her back in the day, but Mia had a not dating my brother friends ruled that she lived by. But the day Vince came back in their lives, the way Mia had looked at him the whole night. Letty knew then that the girl was sprung. They were taking things day by day as Mia put it. This was something new to the both of them. Vince and Mia belong together just as much as Dom belonged to her.

The flash of light caught Letty's attention. Lindsay was taking pictures. Letty was surprised she was able to but the camera down long enough to be her matron of honor. But Lindsay had done the job. She clicked her several times before Leon snatched it out of her hands forcing her to dance with him. They had their share of trouble a year ago. Letty was afraid that they weren't going to make it. Lindsay miscarried and she was depressed for a long time. Leon took the lost of their baby hard also. He was drinking, staying out all times of the night. But one night after a bender he had called her from jail. Letty refused to bail him out. Told him he needed to get his shit together. Leon knew that he had hit rock bottom if Letty refused to help him out. The next day she picked him up and took him home so he could get cleaned up before he returned to Lindsay. Of course Letty cussed him straight the whole time. Leon and Lindsay decided not to try to have any more kids. They were content on being Lindsay and Leon. They completely loved being Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Leon to her kids. The kids had them completely wrapped around their fingers especially the twins. They knew how to work their aunt and uncle. Letty watched them dance and knew that they were in it for the long haul.

At the next table Austin sat with his girlfriend, Carmen, Cassie, Chloe, something with a "C". Letty didn't like the girl. Austin was like a little brother to her and no girl was good enough for him. Two weeks after the whole Braga thing Austin father came banging on their door drunk out of his mind at 3 in the morning. Letty was the one to open the door. He demanded that Austin come home with him as he pushed by Letty to get inside. Letty smirked a punched him in the jaw. He crumbled like a tower of cards. Then she got the shotgun and told him if he ever came within 10 feet of Austin she was going to give him another hole. He never came back. The next day Letty dragged Austin to social services. First thing she put out a restraining order on his father, next she petition for guardianship. Austin graduated from high school with honors. He kicked butt at MIT and now he was working on his graduate degree in advance mechanics there. Letty couldn't of been prouder if she had pushed him out herself. Now all she wanted to do was push Cortney, Christen's paws off of his face.

Dom and the girls twirled in front of her view. Rosalia and Gabrielle were twin terrors from day one. They could work a room. They were growing up to be beautiful girls, much to Dom's dismay. Rosalia was a bouncing ball of sunshine. The only thing that could hold her attention was photography. She had picked up one of Lindsay's cameras one day and never put it down. She was talented. It always amazed Letty how she could capture life as it was on film. Gabrielle was a mix between Letty and Dom. The girl lived and breathed cars and had Letty's attitude. She had an eye for mechanics much like Letty did, but heightened. She would pull apart anything that had a socket just to see how it worked. She took apart Zan's Xbox just to see how it worked. He still hasn't forgiven her for that. Letty watched as they danced with Dom. She knew that he always felt like crap for missing out on they're first five years. He doted on them trying to make up for lost time. But the girls were incapable of holding a grudge especially one against their father. He was their hero.

Then she saw her little man streak across the dance floor in his underwear waving his tie in the air. Wesley Brian Ortiz-Toretto didn't understand the meaning of fear. He had inherited his parents addiction to adrenaline. He was a daredevil in is few years of life he had more hospital visits than all her kids combined. He was fearless. After Wes she made Dom get the snip, she couldn't go through another pregnancy.

Zan ran after his streaking brother with his clothes. Her first born, her heart was all grown up. He stood at 6'5 and had a voice almost as deep as his father. He was still skinny but muscular. His life was sports. Brian had gotten him into baseball and he still surfed. Baseball consumed his life like a wildfire. And like all of Letty's kids he was good at it. In his young career he had already pitched four no hitters. Him and Dom were still working on their relationship everyday. Letty knew that Zan only tried because she had asked him too. He was still pretty bitter about Dom leaving them when he was eight. And Zan had fell completely head over heels for Brian and he took his leaving hard. Dom tried to comfort him and that's when it all came out the anger and bitterness that Zan had held on to for so long. Letty had to step between them to keep them off of each other. Even though Zan rarely showed it he had Dom's temper and that night it was in full flair. But Zan would keep all that in check for her. He loved her conditionally.

She saw Brian heading towards the door with Eva. She was happy that he found someone to have a family with. She knew that having a family was important to him. That's what made her fall for him, he put family first. He was her rock while Dom was in jail. He went with her to Lamaze classes, rubbed her feet when they hurt, most of all he made the best peanut butter and banana sandwiches on the west coast. After the twins were born Brian stayed around helping out when ever he could. Then one day it happened they were no longer Brian and Letty close friends. They were Brian and Letty together. No one saw they getting together definitely not them. No one took their change in relationship well. After all Brian had done for them, the only person who trusted him was Letty. Then he did the most unselfish thing anyone had ever done for her. He left giving her the space and time she needed to grow. She was hurt, but he was right in the long run. They loved each other, but they didn't belong with each other. She belong to Dom and him with someone who could give him his own family.

Then she saw her family. Stacy was at the table fighting with Miguel over something. Miguel just stood there looking like an idiot allowing Stacy to tear him a new one. Remy was at the table laughing his head off at the pair. Allison was feeding Danny wedding cake. Letty thought it was gross how lovey dubby they had become. But she was happy for her cousin and friend. She laughed at Hector dancing with her Abuelita. On the other side of the ballroom Don and Tego had started a soul train line. Han was popping and locking his way down the dance floor followed by Amber sashaying her way down. Letty wished that he son would wise up and see Amber as the beautiful young woman she was. Ian, Cody, and Evan laughed on as they made their own way down the line. She was glad that her son had found life long friends. Sometimes when she watched them together they reminded her of the Team. Hanging out laughing at nothing in particular, enjoying being young and invincible.

Letty smiled as Dom made his way over to her. He sat down and pulled up a chair slipping her shoes off and started rubbing. His hands traveled a little far north when Letty slapped them. "Save it for the hotel room."

He chuckled and continued rubbing. "Letty"

"Yeah."

He stopped messaging her feet and placed them on the ground and he pulled her chair closer to him. He leaned his head forward until it met hers. Letty could feel the smirk spread across his face.

"What?" She asked not being able to stop the smile that was also forming on her face.

"I told you so."

"You told me what?"

"That one day you would marry me."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dom." Letty said as she pulled him into a kiss. They didn't pull apart until they have to breath. "You don't have to be so damn smug about it."

-The End

* * *

A/N

So this is the end for me. My muse has run its course. I've been teetering with the idea of writing a Zan centric flick, but work and school has me bogged down. But thank you so much for the support through my fics, it means a lot especially to a fanfic writer to have people enjoy their work and follow it through several stories. I hope that you have enjoyed my Fast & Furious drabbles.

Tonya :)


End file.
